Wild Beast
猛兽侠 (Romanized as měng shòu xiá '''and translated as '''Wild Beast, Beast Man or Beast Warrior) is a robot from China which competed in the first season of King of Bots. In its televised combat debut, it reached the third round after winning its first round against Drought War Tiger and its second against Residual Wind. However, it subsequently lost to British crusher Spectre on a Judges' decision, after being constantly clamped, rammed and taken to arena hazards by the latter. Wild Beast also fought in a Tag Team battle alongside Rust Boar, but the battle against Great White and Spin Doctor was ended prematurely, and the Chinese team lost the Judges' decision. Wild Beast was succeeded by Red River Hong in This is Fighting Robots, with the team later entering Mist Lion into ''King of Bots II''. Design Wild Beast was a red, four-wheel drive box-shaped robot armed with a front-mounted spinning drum. The robot also featured a pair of hinged wedges at the front to lead opponents into the drum, which proved capable of inflicting significant damage throughout Wild Beast's appearance. Accompanying the main robot were a red, two-wheel drive minibot and a flying drone - the latter equipped with a flamethrower - although neither were always used in combat. Robot History King of Bots (Season 1) Wild Beast first fought Drought War Tiger. The battle started tentatively, with Wild Beast sending its drone out to attack Drought War Tiger; however, the drone clipped the top of Drought War Tiger, throwing itself over onto the floor in the process. Undeterred, Wild Beast repeatedly drove into Drought War Tiger's spinner and sides, buffeting its opponent around and causing damage to its right-front tire and rear wedge. Immediately, the two competitors attacked head-on again; Wild Beast tore both outer teeth from Drought War Tiger's spinner and threw the robot itself upwards. Unseen on the televised edit, Wild Beast tore panels from Drought War Tiger's head and front, before driving head-on into the latter again. This resulted in it causing more damage to Drought War Tiger while getting underneath it, tearing more panels off, grinding away at its underside and breaking its left drive belt. Wild Beast steered over the flame jets as Drought War Tiger reversed away; the latter was promptly thrown onto its back by one of the floor flippers. With this, Wild Beast emerged victorious via knockout. Through to the second round, Wild Beast next faced Residual Wind, albeit without either its drone or minibot. Immediately, it drove into Residual Wind’s spinner, knocking the latter back; it retreated to make another charge, before proceeding to buffet Residual Wind away with a few more rams. Sparks flew as Wild Beast’s drum made contact with Residual Wind’s bar spinner, before Wild Beast pushed its opponent across the arena and under one of the hammers. Pinning Residual Wind against the wall spikes, Wild Beast eventually backed out to spin its drum up again; it next clipped Residual Wind’s right-hand side, bending the side panel and tearing chunks out of its right tire. Both competitors maneuvered away from the hammer; another weapon-on-weapon collision ensued, enabling Wild Beast to deflect Residual Wind towards the spikes. Seconds later, it threw Residual Wind over with a powerful blow, before causing more damage to its armor and wheels as it drove underneath. Hesitating, Wild Beast slammed into Residual Wind’s weapon yet again, momentarily lifting the latter off the floor. It proceeded to get underneath and damage Residual Wind’s wheel even further, resulting in Residual Wind being left immobile on one side after Wild Beast pushed it. After several seconds, Wild Beast hit and pushed Residual Wind again, before leaving its opponent to be counted out. With this, Wild Beast emerged victorious via knockout, progressing to the third round. There, it faced British entry Spectre – before the battle, the Wild Beast team added a pair of red blocks to the robot’s top armor, in an effort to offer extra protection against Spectre’s crusher. Straight away, Wild Beast drove around and into an approaching Spectre, lifting itself off the floor on impact; for some time, it dodged Spectre, momentarily clipping the latter’s front end with the drum. However, it was eventually grabbed from the side and rammed into the wall spikes by Spectre, whose crusher sunk into the space behind Wild Beast’s right-front wheel. Wild Beast was then rammed into one of the grinders, sustaining damage to its chassis and losing one of its extra blocks, before Spectre dragged it back into the red square. The two robots separated; however, Wild Beast was soon grabbed by Spectre again, and pushed across the arena from the hammer to the far wall. In the process, its drum made contact with Spectre’s crusher, ripping the latter’s tooth off and sending other debris flying. However, Wild Beast’s weapon momentarily stopped working; the robot itself slowly moved forwards and bumped into Spectre, seemingly unable to drive effectively. Seconds later, Wild Beast was clamped and pushed over the flame jets by a now-toothless Spectre, before again being rammed into the walls and grinders. These attacks caused even more damage to Wild Beast’s chassis and front wedge; Spectre subsequently drove it into the circular saws, which carried Wild Beast up and separated the two competitors. Wild Beast quickly drove into Spectre’s front again, but was rammed into the wall once again, before being clamped and maneuvered around a nearby hammer by the British machine. It sustained more damage to its sides as Spectre pushed and held it beside one of the circular saws, before again being pushed over the flame jets and into the wall. In an attempt to break free, Wild Beast spun Spectre and itself close to the flame jets, its drum once again spinning up to full speed. However, it was pushed into the grinder by Spectre, which proceeded to clamp Wild Beast by the drum and push it back into the spikes. This attack caused one of the discs on the side of Wild Beast’s drum to loosen – the robot itself struggled for mobility, but not without getting underneath Spectre and pushing it under the nearby hammer. In doing so, Wild Beast hit Spectre a few times with its damaged drum – however, it lost mobility completely with seconds remaining. As Spectre was also left unable to drive away from Wild Beast’s wedges, the battle went to a Judges’ decision – the decision went against Wild Beast, ending a strong Season 1 campaign. Wild Beast would also appear in a Tag Team battle, held separately to the main competition. Fighting with both its minibot and drone for the first time, it paired up with fellow Chinese drum spinner Rust Boar to face the Australian-American team of Great White and Spin Doctor. Immediately, the main part of Wild Beast drove slowly out of the blue square, and reversed back in as it attempted to avoid an approaching Spin Doctor – its minibot and drone soon followed suit. However, it drove up Spin Doctor’s wedge, losing its rear sacrificial tire as the American machine rammed it into the wall and carried it across the arena. Wild Beast was thrown off Spin Doctor’s top panel, and recovered to ram Great White head-on. After briefly making contact with Rust Boar, it rammed Great White again, throwing the Australian machine into the air and towards one of the grinders. Seconds later, Wild Beast bumped and flicked Rust Boar off the floor with its drum, only to reverse and resume its duel with Spin Doctor. It clipped Spin Doctor’s exposed wheels with the drum, briefly throwing the latter onto its rear wheels before driving over the circular saws. Wild Beast’s drone hovered over the two heavyweights; Wild Beast itself accidentally drove into the saws in pursuit of Spin Doctor, and was carried over the saws itself. With Rust Boar immobilized and beginning to smoke, the three remaining robots converged beside the red square; Wild Beast spun round, sustaining a blow from Great White’s spinner in the process. Immediately, it attempted to evade Great White, but bumped into the central grinder mount, sustaining another hit from the latter. However, Wild Beast responded by throwing Great White onto its spinner, then ramming Spin Doctor into the other set of grinders at high speed. The attack – and subsequent contact with the drum - was enough to flip and immobilize Spin Doctor over, although by this point, Wild Beast’s minibot had also become immobilized. Wild Beast’s drone stood next to Spin Doctor, sustaining damage to one of its rotors from Great White as it attempted to lift off again. The main robot was left to fight Great White alone, promptly deflecting and pushing it into one of the grinders on the far side. As Great White somersaulted, Wild Beast pushed it back towards the wall spikes, only for Great White to swerve away. The two remaining competitors collided head-on twice more – Wild Beast sustained damage to its front and lost one of its wedges to Great White’s spinner as a result. It circled round and pushed Great White back again in response, eventually launching it into the air a second time. Wild Beast slammed into Great White once more before the battle was suddenly stopped by the referee. By this point, the smoke emitted by Rust Boar had filled a substantial part of the arena, obscuring the teams’ visibility and preventing Wild Beast and Great White from continuing the battle safely. ]] The battle went to a Judges’ decision, which despite Wild Beast’s aggressive display, went against it and the already-immobile Rust Boar. Afterwards, the captain of the Wild Beast team was presented with a signed armor panel from Spin Doctor; in return, he presented David Calkins with the wedge damaged and removed by Great White, also signed by all of the Wild Beast team members. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Series Record External Links *[http://www.kobchina.com/robot/29 Wild Beast's profile on the King of Bots website (Chinese)] Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 1 competitors Category:Robots with drum spinners Category:Chinese Robots Category:Robots from Chongqing Category:Robots with Drones Category:Clusterbots Category:Robots with Flamethrowers Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Tag Team Competitors